chaosdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Story
The World of Chaos Drive The surface of the Earth has been ravaged by otherworldly invaders! Gods, demons, mythical beasts, androids, psychics... Future and fantasy have created a world of chaos. Mankind fled underground roughly ten years ago, but now they are mounting an offensive to reclaim their home. The player travels through a warped Tokyo, across time, dimensions, and worlds! World Setting: #'Guardian:' 'A new public organization that works from Tokyo Underground. Their main goal is to reclaim the surface, and roughly half are considered government workers. Members work in pairs and investigate the surface, collecting information to aid in their overall mission. As members will occasionally go missing on the surface, they are usually short on personnel; and constantly accepting new recruits. Elite member work in a detached force, but non know any details about them. #'Burning Chaos Boss: After the demise of the world, these unkown beings seized control of the surface. Some seem like gods of death from a fantasy realm, while others appear to be warriors from the far future. Their power is far too much for an ordinary recruit to handle. They are capable of understanding and using human speech, making otheres hesitant to attack them. Some initially believed they could be negotiated with. However, they are unsually conceited and stubborn, making any such dealings hopeless. "It is impossible to bargain with a Burning Chaos Boss" is a common knowledge among all humankind. #'Raging Chaos Boss:' The more erractic variety of Chaos Bosses will stobbornly pursue and attack with a strong sense of purpose. They can't understand human speech, but they appear to posses enough sentience to choose their targets. When they were first sighted, they were believed to be the same as Burning Chaose Bosses. However, they will not adhere to a certain area, and instead raom from place to place. They also attack persistently, unlike Burning Chaos Bosses. There is a theory that they specifically mark Drive Users. #'Drive Ability:' Some have special abilities derived from another world. Each bears a mysterious crest somewhere upon its body. Their vast abilities allow them to summon weapons and acquire superhuman skills. Their powers strikingly resemble those of the Burning Chaos and Raging Chaos Bosses, so there is some fear that a Drive User may transform into one. For that reason, Drive Users will not disclose their Ability to others underground. Remarkably, a great deal of Drive Users do not talk much. #'Tokyo Underground:' After the demise of the world, the survivors in Tokyo fled underground and excavated a large cave to live in. Their machines provide them with food, natural gas, residencies, and more. Everything was rationed over the first five years, meaning many were unable to eat their fill. However, meat production has increased recently. The younger children do not understand concepts like "the sky" or "the sea". Severe crimes are punished by being sentenced to the surface. As this is identical to a death sentence, it is a cause of some controversy. #'The Surface:' A strange meamorphosis of Japan's capital. The influence of magic-like matter and futuristic buildings have transformed natural and man-made objects. It is believed the cause has some relation to the Burning Chaos Bosses and the Drive Ability. ' ' Category:Story Category:World Setting